after hours
by do you really care
Summary: a D/H story for now .... read it ... or else !
1. Default Chapter

HTML Page - Created by QText

A/N this is our first story ( great minds think alike for those who wonder why our ).

This is a D/H story (at this moment) that happens after hours in their 7th year.

Have fun!! 
  
  


It was a cold, lonely night and Draco sat alone in the Slythrin common room, thinking  
about the previous night.

After sitting there for a good 3 hours, he had decided to take majors to his own  
hands, he would go to the Gryfindor common room and have a talk with Hermione.
  


It was after 11:00 PM and everyone was already asleep. Everybody beside  
Hermione who was like Draco was thinking (like she did most of the time) about the  
events of last night.
  


=========================================================================
  


Hermione was thinking about the events of the previous night:
  


She was laughing about something stupidly funny that came out of Harrys mouth,  
when Draco came to their table and said one of his nasty remarks and then they  
started with that annoying routine of 

Mine is bigger than yours , which as usual resulted a bloody fight.

Since she could not bare it anymore she decided to go and have a talk with Draco  
and if that wouldnt work, kick his ass. She was on her way to the great hall from the  
hospital wing (because Ron was hit with a nasty curse, something thats got to do with  
a bad case of rash in a very delicate place on the human body).

As she was moving on her way to the great hall sinking in her thoughts, she stumble  
against Draco who was going in a different direction and fell to the ground. 

As she was getting up she saw Draco opening his mouth and a saying only  
madbloods like you can be so blind, were you thinking about your precious weasel,  
cause I really got him good . 

Hermione jumped to her feat and nailed Draco hard to the wall. She was so mad, she  
was yelling and cursing poor Draco who was shocked by the unexpected outbreak,  
but he liked it. In fact he liked it so much that he grabbed Hermiones face in his hands  
and gave her a long deep kiss. Now it was Hermiones turn to be shocked. She ran  
back to the Gryfindor common room forgetting all about her dinner.
  


=========================================================================

She was thinking why was she so upset about Draco kissing her, after all, the naked  
truth was that she liked it. She was determined to straight it out.

She got out of the common room and started walking towards the dungeons, she was  
wearing the invisibility cloak which she took from Harrys bag.
  


Draco got out of the common room and was walking towards the Gryfindor tower.  
He was very careful not to be detected, but that was very hard when the only thought

in you head is I love you Hermione, please dont kill me which was the most logical  
thing that she could do, after hearing such a statement… Well, according to him.
  


He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadnt paid attention to the way, and ran into  
Hermione (who was in the same state of mind as he was) pulling off her cloak. Just  
imagine their shock.
  


Hermione was the first to realize what was happening, she grabbed Draco and pulled  
him under the cloak. That was certainly an interesting situation, and Draco being your  
average male, decided to take advantage of it. He slowly turned to face Hermione  
and before she could protest he had kissed her softly on the lips. He was surprised  
when instead of kicking him in the *** she kissed him back, but his surprise wasnt  
there to last. He started to kiss her neck and his hand moved slowly finding her way  
under Hermiones robs. 
  


They continued to make out when suddenly….
  


Disclaimer : anything that is not ours we dont own.

Review ……. 
  


[][1]

Last updated: May 14, 2001 

   [1]: http://www.qtext.com



	2. when afther hours continue!

HTML Page - Created by QText

A/N since people actually reviewed the story (even if it wasnt the most optimistic one) we  
continue thanx!!!

In case someone made a mistake it was draco/hermione fic not draco/harry. (Which with the  
right reviews may be possible).

Warning If you arent evil, sick people this story isnt for you.

P.s love is a sin. 
  


They continued to make out when suddenly…...
  


****
  


Harry woke up in the middle of the night screaming ( mostly because he dreamt about Prof.  
Mcgonagall and Snape go at it ).

When he came back to his senses he felt a sudden urge for pickles and chocolate . since it was  
after hours he decided that there was no point in getting dressed and went down to the  
kitchens. 

He was walking with his eyes half closed, when suddenly he bumped into something that turned  
out to be Draco and Hermione spread on the floor under his invisibility cloak .

Its not what it looks like said Hermione while jumping to her feet.

Actually, its exactly what it looks like said Draco, ginning wildly.

After the first shock wore off, Harry jumped on Draco with fury.

What are you doing??? came Hermiones yelling voice, HARRY POTTER, GET OFF DRACO  
RIGHT NOW!!! she was yelling at the top of her voice.

But Harry wasnt listening, in fact he didnt hear anything, all he cared about was hurting Draco  
as much as he can. He was blinded by jealousy.

Hermione screamed loudly and fled to her room.

Harry punched Draco and yelled its all your fault, in reaction Draco kicked him and yelled back  
we were having fun until you came along, and guess what she liked it!!!.

Harry who couldnt stand Dracos boolshit anymore took out his wand and screamed in the top of  
his lungs #0&*@&#&^ (censored) .
  


Draco woke up in the hospital wing he couldnt remember the events of last night (besides the  
snoging session with Hermione) he got up to do his favorite thing in the world, he went to look  
in the mirror.

He started to scream when he discovered that his hair was black (In some places in others he  
was simply missing), and he was wearing nothing but a thong. (Harry was merciful). He turned  
around and saw hermione standing behind him with a huge smile. Is that a sock in you thong or  
you just happy to see me.

Should I take it off so you could find out?, said Draco. 

You would like that, wouldnt you?, said hermione with a huge grin and threw him his pants.

Suddenly, he remembered the events of last night.

He sat on the bed, looked at Hermione and asked what are you doing here, for a minute there I  
thought that you would be the one to course me.

What makes you say that? asked Hermione with an innocent look.

The fact that I was a total jerk last night and … as he was about to continue Hermione jumped  
on him and kissed him. After he managed to break free and get some air he looked at her  
beautiful brown eyes and said, I think, I love you Hermione (please dont kill me).

Hermione was shocked all she wanted, was to have some fun! Since she had nothing to say she  
decided not to say a thing and kissed Draco. Since they were in the hospital wing and all the  
beds had curtains, they decided to take advantage of the situation …
  


Harry sat with Ron in the Gryfindor common room and complained about last night. He was so  
jealous, after all he loved Hermione too. He was sure that no one could love her like he could  
and had once.

She was his best friend and a lover. How could she do this to him and with Malfoy never the  
lass. 
  


Although he was upset at Hermione, he didnt want her to be mad at him. He went to the hospital  
wing in order to apologize (he knew she was there, she told him that in order to make him mad or  
jealous he wasnt sure).

He knew he would find her thee with Malfoy but not like this…
  


***

Disclaimer we own nothing but the plot line and the censored course.

  
  
  
  


[][1]

Last updated: May 16, 2001 

   [1]: http://www.qtext.com



	3. An interesting surprise!

HTML Page - Created by QText

A/N- Im warning you. This part sounds a lot like a soup opera, so see yourself  
warned.

Also the first paragraph is not for delicate eyes.

Have fun and review.
  


*~*~*~*
  


Draco was kissing Hermione passionately on her neck, while she was opening his  
robe. 

His hand was on her half-naked body and she was pressing him to her (by that time  
his robe was off).

His kisses started to be more and more passionate as he was kissing her neck and  
moving lower. 

All of the sudden Draco was pulled away off Hermione and was thrown to the back  
wall. Draco was astonished to see Ron looking at him with furry.
  


Ron, who knew Harry was about to go to the hospital wing, had a bad feeling and  
decided to go first (he was kind of over protective).
  


Meanwhile, harry was moving in the direction of the hospital wing with one thought  
on his mind.
  


How will I bring her back to me .
  


After all he was hopelessly in love with her.
  


As harry opened the hospital door an unusual site had appeared in front of his eyes.

Draco was spread on the floor (wearing his thong), Ron on top of him, beating his  
senseless. Hermione was hiding behind the certain (and seamed to be half-naked),  
yelling on the boys at the top of her longs.
  


Stop that at once, cried Hermione. She was on the age of tears.
  


After the first shock wore off, harry ran towards Draco and puled Ron away,  
although he hated Draco he was the good guy. 
  


What happened here? asked harry (although he wasnt a fool and understood the  
situation).
  


Hes mad, yelled Draco, gesturing towards Ron.
  


That slimy git was all over Hermione yelled Ron at his defense.
  


Hermione got dressed and got off the bed. She wanted to defend herself in front off  
the guys, aseptically harry, whom she loved more then life itself.

She turned to the fighting and screaming boys and said:
  


Stop that right now 
  


They havent paid attention to her words and continued screaming at each other.
  


Harry, I love you, screamed Hermione.
  


That got their attention.
  


And how would you explain that said Harry, gesturing towards the almost naked  
Draco. (Who was still lying on the floor under Ron)?
  


He meant nothing to me said Hermione you are the one I love, I just wanted you to  
suffer as much as I did. And there he was.. I had to.. As she was speaking, Draco  
gasp in amazement, which made her stop dead.
  


Oh, Draco Im so sorry, said Hermione, tears starting to run down her chicks. How  
could I be so selfish as she was wiping and feeling sorry for herself (and possibly  
feeling guilty for what she did to poor Draco).
  


Draco looked hart- broken, __how could Ive been so stupid, I should have known  
__she wanted Potter. (Especially because she was mumbling his name a few minutes  
ago).
  


As Hermione tried to apologize to Draco, Draco threw Ron from on top of him, got  
up and stormed out of the hospital wing. 
  


He had lost her; he had lost Hermione and to whom, Potter. 

At this moment he hated him more then ever. He always got everything and now he  
also got the girl Draco loved. But Draco had loved Hermione enough to let her go  
and be happy with Potter. Even if it meant loosing her forever or at least until she  
would come to her senses and see that Potter is half the man he is.
  


Hermione and harry were alone in the room, Ron who was still very much annoyed  
went to the kitchens because he missed launch by coming to the hospital wing after  
his haunch.
  


Hermione stood looking very uncomfortable, throwing sudden glances at harry. Like  
they were at their first year again. 

She was about to give in, when he opened his mouth and said:
  


How could you do this to me? What have I done to disserve this, if I had only once  
had done anything to hurt you, lightning would hit me on this spot. ****And it did!

*~*~*~*~*
  


This is a cliffhanger, if you want to know what will happen to them, read the next  
chapter. 
  


**Thanx to :**
  


My beta reader Liat, who was missing during the last chapter (thats why there  
werent any question marks), thanx.

All the people who reviewed the story. Especially those who bothered to read it first.

Review, review, review!!!
  
  
  
  
  


[][1]

Last updated: May 22, 2001 

   [1]: http://www.qtext.com



	4. even greater surprise!

HTML Page - Created by QText

A/N- You know the deal, read story and be a responsible reader and review the  
story.

And please review each chapter. 

Oh yea one more thing English isnt my native language and I have a lot of spelling  
mistakes and sometimes grammar. Please dont complain about it it gets me down. 

I also noticed that most off the marks disappear when I upload the chapter. If anyone  
knows how to correct it, e-mail me. 
  


*~*~* 
  


And it did! …
  


*~*~*~*
  


Actually it was Hermione. She was standing with her wand out, still pointing at him.
  


_ Whyd you did that for?_ , asked harry. Amazed and hurt all at once.
  


_ You said, if you were lying to me, lightning would strike you down on the spot._  
_Guess what, you were lying! _said Hermione.
  


Harry looked at her with amazement covering his face.
  


_ How? _ he gasped.
  


Hermione continued. 
  


_ Youve hurt me more then you can imagine Harry Potter, but I never stopped_  
_loving you _
  


*~*~*~*
  


(Harry remembered)
  


He was at his dorm and Hermione was as usual, at the library. 

Ron was at home couseit was Christmas and all of the Weaslies were there by Mrs.  
Weaslys commend. Off course they were invited as well but they decided to stay at  
Hogwerts, so that they will be able to meat up with Sirius (who was still hiding on  
Hogwerts grounds).

It was almost time for dinner and he was waiting for Hermione to come back from  
the library.
  


As he was waiting, the door opened and Cho walked in. she was wearing a long  
coat, which fell down the moment she saw Harry alone in the room and reviled a  
sexy, short, black nightgown. 
  


Harry was about to say something when Cho launched at him and knocked him  
down. Harry was so shocked he wasnt able to respond. Cho was ripping of his shirt  
and kissing him passionately when Hermione came in.
  


Harry pushed Cho of him, but Hermione was already gone. He never got the chance  
to explain what really happened. 
  


~*~*~*~*~
  


_Hermione, shut up and listen to me. Im going to explain what really happened_  
_that evening._
  


That was an interesting conversation, shouting, screaming, coursing and pleading. But  
eventually everything was out.

Hermione looked at Harry with crying eyes,
  


_ How could Ive been so stupid?, I love you so much! _
  


_ So what happened? _ Asked Harry.
  


_ I was so determined to believe that you chided on me, that you still loved Cho_  
_more than Me.. _
  


_ I will never love anyone more than you Herm _ Said Harry while cutting in  
between her words.
  


_ I know that now, but the fact is I didnt trust you then, how will you know Ill_  
_trust you in the future._
  


Said Hermione with pleading eyes.
  


_ I dont but I willing to take that chance and find out ._ Stated Harry with a careful  
smile.
  


And added __ now about Draco…
  


Hermione gasped and said __ what about him? .
  


Harrys face turned serious again and he asked, 
  


_ How far? _
  


Hermione lifted her eyes at Harry and looked at him with sad puppy eyes. 
  


*~*~*~*
  


Draco was sitting in his room, it was raining outside. He looked through the window  
and remembered that Christmas night only a year ago.
  


He was about to go to bed and was changing to his sleeping clothes (He hated  
pajamas). He used to sleep in his underwear but it was too cold (He wasnt a boxers  
person). 

So, as he was changing, the door opened and to his surprise, Hermione came in (He  
called her mudblood then). His surprise wasnt there to last.

He was about to snap at her for coming into his room (Mostly because he was  
standing there only in his underwear), when she approached to him and kissed him.

Although he was stunned his male intuition wasnt about to fail him at a moment like  
this. He surrendered to her mercy, besides it was a great opportunity to  
prove everyone that he wasnt gay.
  


*~*~*~*
  


_ Malfoy, earth to Malfoy, Come in Malfoy . _
  


_ What do you want ,_ snapped Draco at who turned out to be snipe.
  


_ Sorry Prof. _ said Draco coldly. 
  


_ The Wesley boy is looking for you _ said snipe with disgust in his voice. 
  


_ Let him _ said Draco and sank back into the depths of his mind.
  


*~*~*~*
  


Harry sat on the bed next to her and said,
  


_ Well …._
  
  


Disclaimer I own nothing. Except the things that seem to be not something that j.k.r  
would though about. 
  


**Thanx:**
  


Well thanx to the reviewers I love you all (Except for sam wise). 

Glad you liked the story!

Please review all the chapters!!! Again I know.

My beta reader Liat.

Review, review, review!
  
  


[][1]

Last updated: May 26, 2001 

   [1]: http://www.qtext.com



	5. the end!

HTML Page - Created by QText

A/N- this is the last chapter to this story, hope you'll like it.

Than'x for all reviewers.

As usual I dont know where are the quotation marks disappear. Which reminds me if you  
people would have read what I'm writing here you would know that spelling and grammar are a  
problem, well also quotation marks apparently. Anyways it reminds me to tell a certain "Ice  
queen" that you are not doing me any favors by reading my story and you can take your  
snobbish attitude and stuck it dip up your ****.

Have fun reading, and even more important review.
  
  
  


Harry sat on the bed next to her and said,
  


__"Well" ...
  


__*~*~*~*
  


Hermione took a deep breath and asked for the last time,
  


__"Are you sure?"
  


__"I am", said Harry and prepared himself for a major heartache.
  


*~*~*~*
  


Draco, who was sitting in his room and was feeling sorry for himself, suddenly, stood up.
  


*Why am I sitting here feeling like some sort of a lost puppy. I wont, I wont give up 'Mione.  
After all, I'm a Malfoy!*
  


Draco stormed out of his room and was headed to the hospital wing where he last saw  
Hermione. 
  


He knew what was probably going on in that room, what were they talking about But he was  
wrong.
  


He ran like he never ran before knowing that his entire future  
depends on that one short sentence he was about to say.
  


*~*~*~*
  


As Hermione spoke tears were falling down her chicks and her beautiful brown eyes seemed  
brighter then ever. She was saying her final words when Draco stormed into the room.
  


*~*~*~*
  


Draco was almost at the door when he heard Harry gasp in disbelieve. When he came closer he  
could hear Hermione saying:
  


__"And that is why Harry, despite of my greatest love to you, i refuse to come crawling back to  
__you, like you are the last man alive. But also i would like to add that if i get the chance to  
__prove Draco i still love him, i would do anything to win his love as well as his trust again!"
  


Draco who couldn't believe his luck stormed into the room and said:
  


__"Herm', i love you and i wont give up on you without a fight."
  


__"Draco i love you and i'll do anything for you, please forgive me." 
  


Cried Hermione and jumped at Draco who was already barley standing on his feet. 

They both fell to the floor and rolled over kissing and mumbling they were sorry.

*~*~*~*
  


As for poor Harry, well he understood that __"All fair in love and__war". *I'll win her back,  
someday* thought Harry with a smile on his face. And you know what they say - If you can  
smile when things go wrong, you have someone in mind to blame!
  
  


*~*~*~*
  
  


Well lovely people thanx' for reading the story and reviewing it. 

Yes this is the end. and to end the story with a passimistic note Yes i know what i mean.

I have a poem for you. Enjoy. and the most important thing review.
  


What is love, if you don't loved back.

What is life, if you can't live it.

What is happinesss, if you can't reach it.

What is pain, for someone who hates the world.

What for eyes, if you can't see.

What for lips, if you can't taste a kiss.

What for hands, if you can't feel.

What for soul, if you are already dead inside.
  


That is it. Love all of you people Except for a certain snobbish "Ice queen". 
  
  


[][1]

Last updated: May 30, 2001 

   [1]: http://www.qtext.com



End file.
